Maybe
by Laya46
Summary: Maybe it's wrong to say please love me too, cause I'll know you'll never do." Will Kitty open her heart again? Is Pietro willing to wait? Complete
1. Chapter 1

Maybe

By: Mhealeayah

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or the song, I heard from King. 

_There I was  
Waiting for a chance  
Hoping that you'll understand  
The things I wanna say_

"Hey Pie, what's up?" Kitty sat next to him on the steps of the Brotherhood boarding house. 

"The sky," He replied. 

She laughed, "Why are you out here?" 

"Thinking." 

"About…" She wanted to get it out of him. 

"Stuff," He replied, and just looked at her. 'She's beautiful," He thought. 

_As my love went stronger than before  
I wanna see you more and more  
But you closed your door  
Why don't you try  
To open up your heart  
I won't take so much of your time_

"What kind of stuff?" She continued. 

_Maybe, it's wrong to say please love me too  
'Coz I know you'll never do  
Somebody else is waiting there inside for you  
Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day  
'Coz I know he's here to stay  
But I know to whom you should belong_

"Kit, um…Lance is inside," He answered. 

"Ok," She gave him a weird look, kissed his cheek, and stepped inside. _  
  
 _"You don't know how much I miss you," He sighed. _  
  
I believed what you said to me  
We should set each other free  
That's how you want it to be  
  
_

Kitty looked out the window just to see if he was still out there. 

_  
But my love went stronger than before  
I wanna see you more and more  
But you closed your door  
Why don't you try to open up your heart  
I won't take so much of your time_

"Hey Kitty, what do you want to drink?" Lance called out from the kitchen. 

"Anything," She replied. 

Lance and Kitty sat on the couch watching a movie when Pietro came back inside. _  
  
_He went to the kitchen to get something to eat, and he peeked to see what they were doing. Kitty now had her head on Lance's shoulder, and she was falling asleep. 

_Maybe, it's wrong to say please love me too  
'Coz I know you'll never do  
Somebody else is waiting there inside for you  
Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day  
'Coz I know he's here to stay  
But my love is strong  
I don't know if this is wrong  
But I know to whom you should belong._

Author's Notes: I heard my friends humming this song, so I went around asking for the title, and one gave me the words. The song's sad, but it's nice. I decided this would be a good songfic for a Kietro. What do you think? Is this too short, or what? I do want to continue it though. Read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe  
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Pietro who was back sitting on the steps.   
  
"Taking the pretty Kitty home," Lance replied.   
  
"Bye guys! See you later!" Kitty waved bye to the rest of the Brotherhood inside, "Pietro, what are you still doing out here?"   
  
"Bored," was his reply.   
  
"Come with us!" She suggested, "So Lance wouldn't be by himself coming home."   
  
Pietro looked at Lance, who was telling him to say no just with his eyes, "I think Lance can go home by himself."   
  
"Are you sure?" She looked disappointed.   
  
"Lance is a big boy, he doesn't need me to baby-sit," He smirked. It took every part of him not to kiss her right there and then. She looked so cute.   
  
"Have it your way. I'll see you tomorrow," She smiled and climbed into Lance's jeep.   
  
"Bye," He smirked.   
  
Kitty rolled her eyes, "Don't look at me like that."   
  
It made him smirk even more, "See you later Pryde."   
  
She scowled, "Maximoff," then she smiled and made a face, and then she was gone.   
  
"I love that girl," He smiled and sighed at the same.  
  
"What was that?" Wanda asked, her eyes laughing at him.   
  
"I hate that girl," He replied.   
  
"Uh huh," She pushed him inside, "I heard it. Stupid Pietro, falling for Lance's girl isn't a smart thing to do."   
  
"Who could blame him, Cuddlebumps? She's great," Todd joined in the conversation.  
  
Wanda flung him into the wall.   
  
"None of this goes to Lance, ever. Ok?" Pietro grabbed him by the shirt.  
  
Todd gulped and nodded.   
  
"Leave him alone Pietro, it's not like he'll tell anyway," Wanda called out from the kitchen.   
  
"I didn't know you cared Sweetums," Todd glowed as Pietro let him down.   
  
"Dream on Todd!" She did it again.   
  
He just groaned.   
  
[A few days later…]  
  
"Hey Pietro, where's Lance?" Kitty asked as she saw him in the hallway.   
  
"Sick," Todd replied.   
  
"Aww," Kitty sighed.   
  
Pietro turned and walked away.   
  
"What's wrong with him?" Kitty looked to Wanda.   
  
"He's PMSing," She answered.   
  
Fred and Todd burst out laughing.   
  
Kitty looked at them like they knew better, and followed Pietro.   
  
"Pie!" She shouted.   
  
"What?" He turned around and gave her a I-have-better-things-to-do-look.   
  
"What's wrong?" She grabbed his arm to make him stay.   
  
"It's nothing," He snapped.   
  
"Why can't you tell me?" She frowned.   
  
"How many times does it take to get into the brain of yours? I said, it's nothing," He squirmed out of her grip.   
  
"Whatever," She spat and turned to walk away.   
  
[Later that day]  
  
"That jerk!" Kitty threw her backpack onto her bed.   
  
"He misses you," Rogue sat down on her bed.   
  
"How can he miss me? After school, he's on my locker again, making out with another cheerleader," Kitty spat out.   
  
"You know he just uses them for pleasure," stated Rogue.   
  
"Those girls are total bimbos," Kitty rolled her eyes, "Why does he have to go with one girl and dump her when a new one comes along?"   
  
"Because he's never satisfied, that's why."   
  
"I feel bad for the girl he falls in love with, she'll never give him a chance," Kitty went to the desk to work on her homework.   
  
"That girl is you," Rogue whispered, and shook her head, "if you only you knew Kitty…"   
  
Author's Notes: So here's the chapter 2. Oh, and the song is called, "Maybe." Hope you liked it! 


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe  
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do now own X-Men Evolution  
  
"Pretty Kitty, wait up!" Lance called out.   
  
Kitty turned around and smiled, "What?"   
  
"Come over," He pleaded.   
  
"I don't know," Kitty's voice wavered.   
  
"Please?" He pouted.   
  
"I'll call the Professor, and I'll see you at your car after he gives me an answer," She stated.   
  
"Sure," He then turned to the parking lot.   
  
"What are we waiting for Lance?" Pietro asked already in the jeep.   
  
"Kitty. I asked her to come over," He replied.   
  
"Again?" Pietro made a face.   
  
"Come on Pietro, you know you love having her around," Lance teased.   
  
Todd coughed.   
  
Pietro threw a glare at Todd, while Wanda smacked him.   
  
"I have to be home by 9," She smiled climbing into the jeep.   
  
"Ok," Lance started the car.   
  
"Hey guys!" Kitty turned around to greet them.   
  
Later, while Pietro was in his room, punching the punching bag like crazy, Wanda shook her head at him.   
  
"What do you want? To rub into my face that Father is going to hate me for falling for an X-geek? Or that I'm a failure to our team?" He spat out.   
  
Wanda used her powers to freeze him, walked closer, and then punched him, "What is the matter with you?"   
  
"Leave me alone Wanda!" He shouted.   
  
"You ruined it for yourself. You're constantly making out with a new girl everytime she sees you at school. Do you think that's going to change the way she looks at you? You're pathetic Pietro," Wanda let him fall to the floor, and then left.   
  
"I can treat you better than he ever could," He sighed leaning onto the side of his bed.   
  
Knock. Knock.   
  
"What?"   
  
Kitty phased through, "You ok?"   
  
"Yeah," He replied.   
  
"Ok, just making sure," She was about to phase back out.   
  
"Wait, can you stay a little bit longer?" He asked.   
  
Kitty was about to answer, but she stopped, and then sat down next to him, "What do you need?"   
  
"A friend," He looked at her smiling face.   
  
"Good, I know someone who could fit that position perfectly," She giggled.   
  
So for about an hour, Pietro and Kitty just hung out in his room.   
  
"Are you sure Lance won't mind?" Kitty asked, looking at the alarm clock on his nightstand.   
  
Pietro nodded.   
  
"Now can you tell me why you mess around with those cheerleaders so much?" She looked at his face so she could tell if he was telling the truth.   
  
"No comment," He smirked.   
  
She rolled her eyes, "Come on, or else I'll tell you what everybody thinks."   
  
"It's not like I haven't heard it before."   
  
"You're a playboy, and you use them only for something that's supposed to be meaningful," She crossed her arms.   
  
"Is that what you think?" He asked softly.   
  
"Yeah, you know you're such a jerk! I don't even know why I'm here talking to you about this," She got up.   
  
"I'm not who you think I am," He grabbed her wrist.   
  
She leaned in close so she could say it directly into his ear, "Prove it," then she phased out of his grip and out of his room.   
  
Author's Notes: So here it is Chapter 3, I'll probably update someday next week. Thanks again for your reviews. 


	4. Chapter 4

Maybe  
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks again for your reviews. I'm updating the next day, totally ignoring my homework, but its ok, because I'll finish it somehow. I'm hoping this chapter will turn out the way I want to be, I hope you'll like it. I don't want to make Lance the bad boyfriend either, so…I hoping this will work. And about the one-sided Kietro, just wait, that's all I can say.   
  
"You ready to go?" asked Lance who was just sitting in front of the TV.   
  
"No. I still have time don't I?" She sat next to him, and cuddled with him.   
  
He nodded.   
  
"What were you doing?" Lance asked.   
  
"Talking with Pietro," She replied.   
  
"That's good. Something's been bothering him lately, and he won't talk to me. So at least he has you. It's great that we're back together, you know you're really growing on to them," He kissed her half-way on her forehead and in her hair.   
  
"Me too," She smiled up at him.   
  
[Months later]  
  
Kitty and the rest of the Brotherhood are sitting watching TV.   
  
Ring. Ring.   
  
"Lance, it's for you," Pietro called out from the kitchen.   
  
Pietro used this as an opportunity to sit next to Kitty; she just smiled at him while he took Lance's place next to her.   
  
"What? I can't believe this! This is great! Thanks so much!" Lance was yelling.   
  
"What?" Pietro zipped over to the kitchen.   
  
"Yeah, what are you so happy about?" Kitty came up beside Pietro.   
  
Lance looked to Kitty, "Oh man," he hit the wall when he realized something.  
  
"What?" Kitty asked softly walking up to him.   
  
"I applied for this job when we broke up a long time ago, I thought they didn't want me anymore, and then we got back together…ugh, I'm so stupid!"   
  
"What?!" Kitty grabbed both his arms and looked straight into his eyes.   
  
"It's in California," He replied.   
  
Kitty let go of his arms and retreated back into Pietro, who let her lean on him.   
  
"Listen Kitty, it's what I've always wanted to do, and this is my big chance," He pleaded.   
  
Kitty bit her lip while tears fell.   
  
"Kitty, you know I love you," He pulled her close, while Pietro quietly exited.   
  
She sniffled, "Is this what you really want?"   
  
"No, come with me," He replied.   
  
"Lance, you know I can't. This is my home now, and I still have two years left," She pursed her lips together.   
  
"After all we went through, we're going to throw it away," Lance sighed, letting stray tears fall.   
  
Kitty sniffled some more.   
  
"I love you, know that ok?" He held her tighter.   
  
"Uh huh," She mumbled.   
  
"So this is it huh?"   
  
Kitty nodded sadly.   
  
He leaned back so he can look at her, "I won't let you hold onto me, because I don't know if I'm ever coming back. I'm letting you go, you're a great girl, and you deserve to love again ok?"   
  
They cried holding onto each other.   
  
"What's happening in there?" Todd asked.   
  
"Lance is moving to California," replied Pietro who stared blankly at the TV.   
  
[A week after Lance left]  
  
Kitty wouldn't go to school. All she did was cry. She didn't eat. Even the Brotherhood came over just to visit their old friend, who was hurting along with them.   
  
[A couple of months later]  
  
"Pie!" Kitty giggled as he covered her eyes with his hands.   
  
"How'd you know?" He spun her around to face with him.   
  
She rolled her eyes and laughed, "I know you're smell."  
  
"Oh, do you?" He smirked.   
  
"Uh huh," She smiled.   
  
"Let's go somewhere after school," He suggested.   
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Senior, but shouldn't you be working extra hard this year?" She teased.   
  
"Do I even have to remind you who you're talking to?" He smirked again, "Kitten, I'm the fastest man alive."   
  
"Sure, you are," She turned around to head for the Cafeteria.   
  
Their relationship definitely changed since that night in his room. Pietro stopped fooling around, and him and Kitty became good friends, even best friends. And since Lance is gone, that leaves Kitty single, except she's not opening her heart to anyone.   
  
"Where do you plan on going?" She asked as he went in step beside her.   
  
"No where special," He grinned.   
  
"Whatever," She grabbed her tray.   
  
"Just meet me at the park ok?" He gave her puppy-dog eyes.   
  
"Fine," She laughed.   
  
"Thanks," He grabbed his.   
  
"See you!" Then she went over to the X-Men table while he went over the Brotherhood.   
  
"I'm glad you and Pietro are becoming good friends now, you've changed him Kitty," Amara smiled.   
  
"That's not true. He's still conceited, arrogant, obnoxious, and the list goes on," Kurt rambled.   
  
"Oh well, but at least he has no time for those bimbos anymore, he doesn't even care about them. The cheerleaders hate you, don't you love it?" Tabitha grinned.   
  
Kitty smiled, "We're just friends ok?"   
  
"Sure, we believe you," Rogue teased.   
  
"Whatever guys just eat your lunch," Kitty lifted her spoon to her mouth.   
  
[After school]  
  
"Where are you going?" Rogue asked as the girl just put her backpack down, and was half-way through the floor.   
  
"Park," was her reply.   
  
"With who?"   
  
"Pietro. The Professor knows. See you later!" She phased down completely.   
  
[At the park]  
  
"Ugh! That jerk isn't even here!" Kitty stomped over to the bench and sat down.   
  
"Am I really a jerk?" Pietro came out from behind a tree with a bouquet of flowers in hand.   
  
She gasped, "Oh, they're beautiful! Thank you!"   
  
"You didn't answer my question," He smirked.   
  
"You just love giving me that smirk don't you?" She made a face.   
  
"Reserved only for you," He sat down next to her.   
  
"So where's this surprise? It better not be a restaurant because I'm definitely not dressed for one," She put her hands to her hips.   
  
"I said no where special, you look fine," He added grabbing her hand and going to his car.   
  
"Fine, is that all?" She looked disappointed.   
  
He chuckled, "No."   
  
"Then what?"   
  
He put on a seductive look that sent chills up her spine, "Hot," then he put his finger to her cheek and made a sizzling noise.   
  
She laughed and pushed his hand away, "Oh please!"   
  
"McDonalds?" Kitty's jaw dropped.   
  
"You don't like it?" He pretended to look hurt.   
  
She opened her mouth to say something but nothing could come out.   
  
He laughed, and brought her inside, "You hungry?"   
  
"I'll just have cookies and a sundae," She replied looking disappointed.   
  
"Come on, this is our place," He tried to cheer her up after he ordered.   
  
She sat down and pouted, "I thought this was a surprise."   
  
"Just wait. I should be the impatient one between the two of us," He teased.   
  
She glared.   
  
He bent down and leaned close, making Kitty's heart beat faster, then grabbed her cheeks and exclaimed, "So cute!"   
  
She pushed him away, and took her cookies.   
  
He just laughed, "See we've been here 34 times," pointing to their marking on the wood by their booth.   
  
"Did you mark it this time?" She asked.  
  
He nodded.   
  
"So what's the surprise?" She asked biting her cookie.   
  
"Later," He replied, trying to hide his smile.   
  
She rolled her eyes and gave him the silent treatment. But it never worked; Pietro always got her laughing one way or the other.   
  
[Back at the park]   
  
"Ok, now I'm going to lose it. What's the surprise?" She asked back on the same bench.   
  
"I love you," He replied.   
  
Kitty froze.   
  
"Ever since you started coming over, I knew I loved you. It's been so hard not being able to tell you how I feel. I know you were with Lance and everything, but I promised myself that I wouldn't try anything until you and him were over, for your sake. And I've kept that promise. You've changed me Kitten. You bring out the best in me like no one ever could. I love you so much," He took her hand into his.   
  
Kitty was silent and looked away.   
  
"Aren't you going to say something?" He asked.   
  
She looked at him, showing the tears falling down her face, and shook her head, "I...I…uh…I'm not ready for this. I'm sorry," She got up and ran.   
  
Pietro sat there, shocked at what had just happened.   
  
Author's Notes: I had no idea on what Lance's job should be, so I left it like that, I need help with that. Your suggestions could help. So here it is. Enjoy! 


	5. Chapter 5

Maybe  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or the song "Maybe."   
  
Author's Notes: Thanks again for all your reviews. I think I'll do that, Lance got accepted to be in a band. I'm sorry for not updating for a while, been making some last-minute out of town trips lately plus school. I think my last chapter was the best, and honestly I don't know if I can make something as good as that one. But here goes…  
  
Kitty ran until she saw the mansion, and wiped her tears before she walked in.   
  
"Hey Kitty, you're back early," Scott greeted her as she walked in.   
  
She just nodded, forced a smile, and went upstairs to her room. It was empty, but she wanted to be alone, so she went to the balcony.   
  
She sighed as she leaned on the railing and just started out into the horizon.   
  
"Calming, isn't it?" Rogue asked from her spot in the corner.   
  
"Oh my gosh Rogue! You scared me!" Kitty shouted.   
  
"Sorry, but I was here first," Rogue replied, and looked at Kitty and saw eyes still sparkling fresh from tears, "what happened?"   
  
Kitty walked back inside and sat on her bed, "He told me loved me."   
  
"He did? Wow! Wait, why are you upset?" Rogue sat next to her.   
  
"Rogue! I don't feel the same way. The beauty of our relationship is that he's a guy that I can hang out with without having to worry about any of this. I'm not ready and I'm giving up on love anyway. It may be nice for a moment, but it'll be gone just like that," Kitty leaned back on her pillows.   
  
"Kitty, it won't always be like that and you know it," Rogue shook her head and watched her roommate daze off.   
  
[The next day]  
  
"Kitty, you're going to see him one way or the other," Rogue was banging on the sides of the door of the car, "come out already!"   
  
Kitty shook her head and stayed inside.   
  
"You're acting like a spoiled brat!" Rogue hit the window.   
  
Kitty stuck her tongue out.   
  
"If you don't leave that car right now, I'll get him myself so you can talk," Rogue warned.   
  
"Fine!" She grabbed her stuff and phased out.   
  
Rogue turned to leave once she saw Kitty stomp away from the car.   
  
Inside, Kitty made her way to her locker, but saw Pietro there waiting for her.   
  
Kitty didn't even look at him, grabbed her stuff, and just left, with him watching her every movement.  
  
At lunch, Todd commented, "Yo Pietro, what happened with you and Kitty-Cat? Is she ignoring you?"   
  
"I don't want to talk about it," He replied softly.   
  
After school, Kitty went back to her locker to put away some stuff, and was relieved to see no Pietro waiting for her this time. When she opened it, a note fell out.   
  
"Come on Kitty, we have a Danger Room Session when we get home," Amara ran to where she was.   
  
"I know, just a minute," Kitty picked up the note and read: Why are you ignoring me?  
  
"Oh a note! What does it say?" Amara tried to sneak a peek.   
  
"Nothing important," Kitty stuffed the note in her pocket, put her stuff away, and walked outside.   
  
"Who wrote it?" Amara asked once inside the car.   
  
"Who wrote what?" Tabby butted in.   
  
"Kitty got a note in her locker," Amara announced.   
  
"What did it say?" asked Jubilee.   
  
"Who is it from?" Tabby scooted closer to Kitty to try to get it out of her.   
  
"No one important," was her reply.  
  
Rogue knew who it was from and decided to talk to her roommate later.   
  
After dinner, everyone was hanging out in the living room, when the phone rang.   
  
"Kitty! Telephone!" Tabby yelled from the bottom of the stairs.   
  
Kitty got out of her room, and asked, "Who is it?"   
  
"Speedy," Tabitha replied.   
  
Kitty bit her lip, "Umm….tell him I'm not here."   
  
"Ok….," Tabitha gave Kitty a confused look, but she just walked away.   
  
So Tabitha replied into the phone, "Sorry Speedy, but she's not home right now…ok I'll tell her...bye."   
  
"Kitty, what's up?" Tabitha knocked on Kitty and Rogue's door.   
  
"It's nothing really, it's ok," She replied from the inside.   
  
"Whatever. He said he'll call back," Tabitha then walked away.   
  
An hour later, "Kitty, phone!" Bobby yelled from the kitchen.   
  
"Popsicle, I don't think the neighbors heard you," Logan commented from his spot on the table.   
  
Kitty phased her head through the floor, "Who is it? Is it Pietro again?"   
  
Bobby nodded.   
  
"Uh…tell him I'm washing my hair," then phased back up.   
  
This happened till eleven o'clock, because the last time Logan answered the phone, "Listen Bub, its lights out, try again in the morning."   
  
[A week later]  
  
Kitty "washed" her hair every hour, and avoided Pietro at all costs. Since the "bimbos" noticed they weren't together, they saw their chance. All hope was gone for Pietro. Now he started to respond when the "bimbos" flirted with him.   
  
During PE, Rogue grabbed Kitty and made her sit in the empty locker room. "This has got to stop Kitty!"   
  
"What?!"   
  
"Settle it, whatever it is between you and Pietro," Rogue turned and left.   
  
After school, "Kitty, will you stop running away, please?" Pietro pleaded.   
  
  
  
She just stopped where she was, but didn't turn around or anything.   
  
"I love you, why can't you accept that?"   
  
"Why did you have to go and change everything? I was doing fine, and getting closure and everything. I thought you knew I'm not ready for anything like this," She let some tears fall, but wiped them right away.   
  
"Kitten, I-," He started.   
  
"My first and serious boyfriend just left me to join some band in LA; did you think that with him being gone for a few months will let everything be ok?"   
  
"I just wanted to let you know how I feel," He sighed.   
  
"Well, I know now, is this what you wanted?" She asked sarcastically with a bit of hurt.   
  
He started to get frustrated, "You know what? That was a stupid mistake. Forget I said anything."   
  
Kitty was shocked, she wanted to be the one with the last word, but now it was Pietro, who was now walking away.   
  
The next time Kitty saw Pietro, she saw a cheerleader hanging on his arm, sneering at her.   
  
Kitty just rolled her eyes, and silently thought, 'I guess things are back to normal."   
  
[A few days later at the Brotherhood Boarding House]  
  
  
  
Wanda stormed into her twin's room, "You idiot!"   
  
"What?" He was sitting in his bed listening to some music.   
  
"I thought you love her?" She shouted.   
  
"Why does it matter to you?" He shouted.   
  
"Do you or do you not?" She lifted him with her powers.   
  
"I do! Ok? Happy now?" He glared as she put him down.   
  
"Then why are going back to those sluts?" She glared.   
  
"I told her. She wasn't exactly thrilled when she heard it. She made it perfectly clear a couple days ago that she doesn't feel the same way. Obviously she wants nothing to do with me. What do you want me to do?" He emphasized with his arms out.   
  
Wanda rolled her eyes, "Idiot! If you love her, fight for her."   
  
"You don't think I tried that already? She hates me!" He snapped.   
  
"Then why did you do it? You know she's having a hard time with Lance being gone, we all are," She stated.   
  
"I don't know. I just really wanted her to know," He sighed.   
  
"You were hoping she'd feel the same way didn't you?" Wanda asked.   
  
He nodded.   
  
"Are you just going to give up?"   
  
"I guess," He replied.   
  
Wanda started to use her powers on him.   
  
"What do you want from me?!" He yelled trying to get away.   
  
"I've seen you two together; you have something, something even better than what she had with Lance. She doesn't see it yet, but then again, you don't either. If you want to throw that all away be my guest!" She then caused havoc to his room and left content.   
  
  
  
[At lunch the next day]  
  
"You miss him, don't you?" Rogue saw the sadness in her roommate's eyes.   
  
Kitty looked down, "Things are weird now, but yeah I do miss him. He always knew how to make me smile..."  
  
"And you haven't smiled in such a long time," Rogue finished her sentence.   
  
"He just took me by surprise, and I made the bigger mistake by pushing him away. I'm still not ready and I still don't know what to do, but he's my best friend. Will he ever forgive me?" She sighed and looked in his direction.   
  
Rogue watched and saw that Pietro and Kitty were looking straight at each other, "Yeah, but you guys really need to talk this out." 


	6. Chapter 6

Maybe   
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or "Maybe"  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry again for the late update. Out of town for a week and now two weeks of school left, so it's busy, busy, busy. And after that I'm headed to Arizona, and back to Vegas. So hope this chapter was worth your wait even if it's short.   
  
Pietro opened his locker and found a note. It read: Meet me at Lookout Point tonight at 8.   
  
"Yo, a note from the Kitty-kat?" Todd asked.   
  
"No," Pietro snapped.   
  
Todd used his tongue to grab it from his hands.   
  
"Todd! That's gross!" Pietro shouted.   
  
"Oh, so now you two are 'meeting up' with each other now, aren't we?" Todd mused.   
  
"Whatever Todd," Pietro closed his locker and attempted to walk away.   
  
"You should go," a voice behind him announced.   
  
He turned around to see his twin, "Why?"   
  
"She misses you as much as you miss her ok? Isn't that good enough? It's time to get things right," She replied.   
  
"I'll think about it," Pietro sped off.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Nervous?" Rogue asked as Kitty paced around their room.   
  
"Do you think he's going to show?"   
  
"If he doesn't, then that just proves how much he does care," Rogue stopped her and sat her down.   
  
"Do you think what I'm wearing is ok?"   
  
Rogue rolled her eyes, "Just go."   
  
"Fine, wish me luck," Kitty phased downstairs.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kitty arrived early, and sat on the sturdy, wooden fence that overlooked all of Bayville.   
  
She felt a light breeze all of sudden, but she didn't even have to turn around to see who was there, "I didn't think you were going to show."   
  
"I see how much faith you have in me," He sat down beside her.   
  
They sat together in a silence for a while. Neither one sure of what to say.   
  
"Do you hate me?" Kitty asked looking at him.   
  
Pietro saw her blue orbs glistening with tears threatening to fall, "No."   
  
She exhaled and silence again.   
  
"You know I could never hate you, Kitten."   
  
She smiled when she heard the nickname she grew to love and miss.   
  
"Pietro, I am so sorry. I should have never treated you that way," She apologized.   
  
He didn't say anything.   
  
"I hurt you. I'm sorry for running off like that, for avoiding you, and for treating you like dirt. I know what I did was wrong, and for that I am truly sorry. I don't know if you know this, but I have missed you so much," She let the tears fall freely.  
  
"Come on Kitten, you know it hurts me to see you cry," He cupped her face with his hands, and wiped her tears with both thumbs.   
  
"I'm not ready to love again, but I'm want to still be your friend," She was looking into his eyes.   
  
"I know, but I'm willing to wait for you."   
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I need you Pietro," She threw her arms around him and cried.   
  
"Shhh, it's ok. I forgive you. I'm sorry too," He held her close and let her cry.   
  
After she was done, he lifted her face to look directly into his eyes, "I know you're not ready to love, but may I love you?"   
  
Kitty pursed her lips together into a small smile and nodded, "Maybe someday I'll love you too."   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	7. Chapter 7

Maybe  
  
By: Laya46  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution  
  
Knock. Knock.   
  
"Come in," Kitty called out from her desk.   
  
"Kitty, someone's waiting for you outside," Amara was smiling like crazy.   
  
"What?" Kitty noticed all her friends had come up and crowded her room, as if it were some big surprise, "what's going on?"   
  
"You'll see," Jubilee giggled.   
  
The girls stood together as Bobby opened the front door.   
  
From the start of the door was a red carpet leading to a carriage, Cinderella style, with Todd, dressed in an old fashioned suit, standing by the door of the carriage.   
  
"Oh my gosh!" Kitty whispered.   
  
"I've come for an invitation for milady Katherine," He spoke with an awful British accent that caused everyone watching to laugh, and there was quite a crowd in the Institute.   
  
"Wait!" Jean exclaimed, "She has to change for wherever she's going!"   
  
"Yeah!" The girls agreed and ran Kitty back upstairs.   
  
"Women," Bobby shook his head.  
  
"You can stay that again," Todd muttered.   
  
"Are you girls ready yet?" Ray yelled from the bottom of the stairs.   
  
"Coming!" Tabitha shouted.   
  
"You look beautiful Kaztchen," Kurt compliment as she walked outside.   
  
Kitty was wearing her Princess costume for Halloween. A long, flowy blue dress, with bell sleeves, and one of the girls had made a French braid that circled her head like a soft halo, a 'laurel wreath,' is what Amara had called it.   
  
"Thanks Kurt," Kitty smiled as she stepped onto the red carpet with Todd escorting her onto the carriage.   
  
"Have her back in an hour," Scott called out as Todd drove off, causing Jean to elbow his side.   
  
"What is Pietro up to?" Kitty wondered aloud inside the carriage, since she was alone.   
  
"We have arrived milady," Todd opened the door and bowed.  
  
Kitty's eyes widened as she beheld the scene before her, the red carpet led to a small, lighted area in-between trees at the park. She followed the red carpet, and at the end was Pietro standing waiting for her, with lanterns all around.  
  
"You waiting for me?" She asked softly.   
  
"You know I am," He replied and took her by the hand.   
  
"What is this about?" She looked into his eyes to try to read it.   
  
He cleared his throat.   
  
She looked at him, waiting for whatever he was going to do.   
  
"I would be honored, if you be my date for the prom?" He asked ever so sincerely.   
  
"Of course, I'll go with you."   
  
Pietro then picked her up and twirled her around.   
  
"Why did you go to so much trouble to do this?" She asked.   
  
"Because I love you, and I wanted this to be really special," He gently placed a kiss on her temple.   
  
"Thank you," She smiled.   
  
"Anything to make you happy Kitten, now let's get you home. I heard you're only allowed to be out for an hour," Pietro laughed.   
  
"Yeah, late notice," She teased.   
  
"It's fine," He added and helped her back into the carriage.   
  
"You two done already?" Todd asked, while he was feasting on flies.   
  
Kitty nodded, "I have to be home because I still have homework."   
  
"Bummer," Todd replied.   
  
"I know what you mean," Pietro sighed.   
  
"Kitty! Kitty! You won't believe this, but you could be Prom Queen!" Amara squealed during lunch.   
  
"What?!" Kitty exclaimed.   
  
"Look," Amara shoved the piece of paper in front of her face.   
  
"Oh my goodness, how did this happen?" Kitty looked around if she could spot Pietro, but he wasn't at lunch.   
  
"Who knows, but this is so exciting!" Amara ran off to meet the other X-men to show off.   
  
"Listen, Pryde, you're only popular now because of Pietro Maximoff," Renee, the captain of the cheerleading squad cornered her in the hallway after school. "So don't look so innocent. I know what's going on between you and Pietro."   
  
"Between me and Pietro?" Kitty couldn't stand the way she was staring at her, "what are you trying to prove? Pietro and I are just friends."   
  
"Oh, right. Friends. Buddies," She said sarcastically, "that explains why the most popular guy in school hangs out with a low-life like you."   
  
"Back off Renee, unless you know what's good for you!" Rogue shouted walking toward them.   
  
Renee glared at Kitty one last time, "You're not good enough for this school, and you're definitely not good enough for Pietro Maximoff."   
  
"Thanks," Kitty sighed, "What did I ever do to her?"   
  
"It's not you, she's just mad at Pietro," Rogue answered as the two of them started making their way to the parking lot.   
  
"What's her problem?" Kitty asked, still bothered about the whole situation.   
  
"Her problem is Pietro. She likes him, didn't you know that? Everybody knows that."   
  
"Rogue, almost all the girls at Bayville High like Pietro. He and I are good friends, you know that," She reasoned.   
  
"Sure I do, but Renee doesn't. Besides, stop it with the 'just friends,' label." Rogue added.   
  
"Why? We are just friends, though." Kitty replied.   
  
"Well, I heard that she asked him and he turned her down. That's why she's so upset, I almost feel sorry for the girl. Nah, forget it. Anyways, he told her he was taking you."   
  
"I'm still kinda surprised he asked me, because now I'm up against the most popular girls in school," Kitty stated.   
  
"Come on Kitty! He loves you, he said it. Aren't you guys going out tonight anyways?" Rogue questioned.   
  
"Not tonight, it's his turn to cook tonight, so he has to stay home," Kitty answered, "Ok fine, we're not just friends, but we aren't anything either, so we're somewhere in the middle."   
  
"So you guys are 'talking?'" Rogue raised an eyebrow.   
  
"We're best friends, that's it. He said he loves me, I didn't say anything back, and I'm not ready. I'm still in the process of getting over Lance, so obviously I haven't crossed anything, he has," Kitty stated.   
  
"Whatever, denial," Rogue shook her head and got into the van.   
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Jubilee asked.   
  
"Renee was bothering Kitty about Pietro," Rouge answered.   
  
"Don't mind her, she's scared of you. You're competition," said Tabitha.   
  
Kitty just shrugged.   
  
The next day at lunch, Kitty was determined to talk to Pietro about the whole prom queen situation, so she made her way to his table.   
  
"Hey your majesty!" He teased.   
  
Kitty gave him a look that he was embarrassing her and that she wanted to talk in private.   
  
He read her expression perfectly and stepped outside for a while.   
  
"Don't tell me," He said towering over her, "you flunked your Pre-Cal quiz."   
  
"No, that's tomorrow, it's something else," She spoke softly.   
  
"It's your parents huh? They want you to move back to Illinois?"   
  
"No, Pietro. It's something I'm trying to decide."   
  
"Well, the answer is blue," He replied.   
  
"Blue?" Kitty made a face.   
  
"If you're trying to decide what color suits you, it's blue, it brings out your eyes," He stated.   
  
Kitty stared at him without responding. 'This is pointless,' she thought.   
  
"Never mind," She shook her head and started to walk away.   
  
Just then the bell rang.   
  
"Wait a minute," He grabbed her elbow to pull her back.   
  
She sighed and obliged.   
  
"Meet me after school ok?" He let go of her arm waiting for an answer.   
  
"It's really nothing."   
  
"Just be here," He pointed to the spot where they were just standing, "after school," then he sprinted off to the science building.   
  
"Now will you tell me what's going on?" He asked sitting next to her on the low brick wall.   
  
"It's this whole prom queen thing, it's crazy, whoever decided I should be running was probably drunk," She sighed.   
  
"Hey! I'm the one who tried my very best to get you there. I mean, if I were to be Prom King, who else would I want by my side?" He whispered the last part.   
  
Kitty punched his arm, "You make me so mad sometimes! First, you're joking around so much, and then now you get all sweet, ugh!"   
  
"I'm sorry," He said.   
  
"I'm not Prom Queen Material, everyone knows that," She added.  
  
"I don't care, but I'm going to try my hardest to make sure I end up with you. It doesn't matter if you win or lose though, because if you don't win, we'll ditch."   
  
Kitty shook her head and laughed. "What's the point?"   
  
"It doesn't hurt to try, please for me?" He pleaded.  
  
Kitty looked at him, her mouth easing into a promising smile, "Alright Pietro, I'll try."   
  
"Oh man!" Pietro shook his head at her, "if only you knew how you did that!"   
  
"Did what?" She looked at him curiously.   
  
"It's your eyes, Kitten. You have killer eyes. You have this way of looking at a guy, and you don't know what you do to him."   
  
Kitty felt her face heat up, "Well, you have a way of knowing the right words to make a girl feel like Play-Doh."  
  
"Like Play-Doh?   
  
"Yeah, all soft and mushy," She giggled.   
  
"That's exactly what you do to a guy, Killer Eyes, when you give him that innocence and bliss look."   
  
Kitty batted her eyelashes and in her Scarlett O'Hara voice, "You mean like this?"   
  
"Nope," Pietro's face remained serious. "That's what makes it killer; you don't even know you do it. It's just you. It's your innocence, and not many girls in this school still have that."   
  
Kitty looked at him, no words were needed.  
  
"You better go, or else they'll leave you," He said.   
  
"Thanks," Kitty gave him a 'buddy hug.'   
  
Pietro swung his arms around her to return the gesture, and just to be funny, pretended that he was going to tip her off the wall. But he held onto her and pulled her back up. They laughed.   
  
"Bye," Kitty smiled and ran off.   
  



	8. Chapter 8

Maybe   
  
By: Laya46  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution  
  
"You know what?" Pietro asked as he was walking Kitty to her class.   
  
"What?" Kitty replied  
  
"I haven't watched Troy yet," He admitted.   
  
"What?! So you haven't my boyfriend yet?" She laughed daydreaming of Orlando Bloom.   
  
"Oh, but I did. I looked in the mirror today," Pietro replied.   
  
Kitty rolled her eyes.   
  
"So have you found out what color you're going to wear to the prom yet?" Pietro asked.   
  
She shook her head, "I'll let you know when I do. See ya," Kitty walked inside.   
  
"Hey Tro," Renee called out, obviously following him to his class.   
  
Pietro made a face when he heard her give him a disgusting nickname. "Yes Renee? Need anything?" He turned around and gave her a fake smile.   
  
"Oh nothing in particular," She smiled and latched herself onto his arm, "I just wanted to thank you for giving us a good laugh at the prom when Pryde loses."   
  
Pietro squirmed out of her grip, "What's your problem Renee? What did Kitty ever do to you?"   
  
"She took you from me!" She shouted.   
  
"Excuse you, but she didn't take me from you, I was never yours in the first place," He smirked.  
  
"Ugh!" She turned on her heel and walked away.   
  
"Aren't you going to class Renee?" He teased.   
  
"Hmph," She turned around, pushed him aside and walked in.

"Kitty, are you sure you don't love Pietro?" Jubilee asked flipping through magazine, while the girls were hanging out in Rogue and Kitty's room.   
  
"Yes, I mean, sometimes he makes me feel all soft and mushy, but that's not good enough," Kitty replied.   
  
Amara sighed, "You are so hard to please!"   
  
"Don't give her that guys, I mean after all she went through, she needs time," Tabitha added.   
  
"Oh my gosh! Is that words of wisdom coming out of Tabby's mouth?" Jubilee gasped.   
  
"Shut up!" Tabitha threw a pillow.   
  
"Pillow fight!" Amara shouted.   
  
So with pillows, screams, and giggles, they fought.   
  
"You guys did you hear that?" Rogue asked.   
  
"Hear what?" Kitty asked about to hit Rogue.   
  
"The door," Rogue walked towards the door and opened it.   
  
And there stood a smirking Pietro.   
  
"Hi Pietro," Amara smiled and pushed Kitty towards him, a little too hard, causing her to fall onto him.   
  
"Whoa" Pietro held her so they both wouldn't fall down.   
  
Kitty looked up at him, their faces inches apart, "Hey."   
  
The girls were giggling and whispering among themselves.   
  
'Looks like we have a fan club," He mused.   
  
"Stop it, they're acting like little Junior High girls," Kitty smiled.  
  
"Um...excuse me, but are you going to kiss? Because if you are, just pretend we're not here," Jubilee stated.   
  
"Jubes!" Amara nudged her side.   
  
"Oww!"  
  
Pietro and Kitty laughed.   
  
"No, I don't want to put her on the spot," Hi teased.   
  
Kitty backed off a little bit, "Is there a reason for you being here Pietro?"   
  
"Kitty!" Jubilee scolded.  
  
"As a matter of fact there is, here," He pulled out a bouquet of roses from behind him.   
  
Kitty smelled the roses, "Oh, they're wonderful! Thank you."   
  
"Your welcome, oh and one more thing, remember blue," He gave her quick kiss at the top of head and was gone.   
  
"Aww!" Jubilee gushed.   
  
"So you're telling us that you don't love him yet? Amara asked.   
  
Kitty shook her head, "Yet. Don't rush me; he's willing to wait for me."   
  
"Don't make him wait forever," Tabitha added.   
  
"And what is he talking about blue?" Rogue asked.   
  
"Oh, he said that blue suits me, so if I'm going to find a dress, he's hinting he wants it blue," She replied.   
  
"Let's go shopping tonight! Come on please?" Jubilee whined.   
  
"You think they'll let us go?" Amara asked.   
  
Kitty nodded.   
  
"Ok," Tabitha agreed.   
  
"Rogue, you have to come too!" Kitty teased.   
  
"Do I have to?" She made a face.   
  
"Yes!" Amara and Jubilee grabbed her arms and ran downstairs.   
  
"What's going on?" Tabitha looked around the foyer.   
  
The guys were making posters, and there was posters and flyers everywhere, "Kitty for Prom Queen."   
  
"Oh how sweet," Amara smiled.   
  
"Who planned this?" Rogue asked.   
  
"Jean," The guys replied, and as soon as they said that Jean walked in talking to Sam giving him details on how she wants the poster to look like.   
  
"Do you think she even has a chance at winning?" Roberto asked.   
  
"How dare you doubt Kitty?!" Amara walked over and hit him.  
  
"Where you girls going?" Kurt asked.   
  
"We're going to look for dresses for the prom," Tabitha replied.   
  
"Kitty' let's go!" Amara shouted.   
  
"Coming!" Kitty shouted running down the stairs.   
  
"Are you tired of waiting for me?" Kitty asked as he pushed her on the swings at the park.   
  
"No, I told you I'd wait, and that's what I'm doing," He replied.   
  
"You ready for tomorrow night?" She questioned.   
  
"Yeah, are you scared?"   
  
"Kinda, I mean, what if I do lose? Renee would've been right all along," She sighed.   
  
He stopped pushing her, went in front of her and cupped her chin in his hand. "Listen, to me, you'll always be the winner, and that's all that matters."   
  
"Really?" She asked looking into his eyes.   
  
He nodded, "Always."   
  
Kitty knew she could trust him. She could trust him with things she could never tell her family, or the X-men.  
  
She could trust him with anything. 'Even your heart?' her inner voice whispered softly.  
  
"What's wrong?" He noticed her expression change.   
  
"Nothing," She shook her head.   
  
"No, what is it?" He asked gently.   
  
"I just want to go home," Kitty answered.  
  
"Ok," He pulled her close, and they disappeared in a gust of wind.   
  
"You going to be ok?" He asked as they reached the front door.   
  
Kitty nodded, "Thanks."   
  
"Night," He kissed the top of her head and ran off.   
  
Kitty sighed as she phased inside.   
  
"Child, what is the matter?" Ororo asked seeing her come in.   
  
"I don't know," She sighed again.   
  
"You want to talk?"   
  
Kitty nodded and sat down at the steps, "Where is everyone?"   
  
"Watching a movie in the living room," Ororo replied, "now what is wrong?"   
  
"I'm scared, everyone is encouraging me to love Pietro, and I'm not even sure I like him in that way. I just don't want to get hurt again," Kitty blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall.   
  
"It's ok Kitty. Don't let them rush you into this. You need time. You're going to get over Lance, I know you will. You are not a quitter, Kitty Pryde," She stated.   
  
"Are you sure?" Kitty asked.   
  
Ororo nodded, "Now go watch with them. Enjoy tonight."   
  
"Thanks," Kitty smiled and walked away. 


	9. Chapter 9

Maybe   
  
By: Laya46  
  
Disclaimer: I do now own X-Men Evolution  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for reviews! They really mean a lot! And I put the whole description of the dress that I found online, so sorry, if it's too much, it helps me to visualize. And if you notice Pietro only kisses her in one place, I see it as I care about you, but I can wait. Hope you like it!  
  
"Hey Kitty," Josh called out to her as she was walking to her locker after school.   
  
"Hi Josh, what's up?" Kitty asked Bayville's captain of the football team.   
  
Josh walked up to her and slipped his arm around her shoulders, "So…I heard you might be Prom Queen, is there any chance that there's a King with that?"   
  
"Um…" Kitty stammered and looked to the floor, people like Josh never really bothered with her before.   
  
"Or is it true that Maximoff is taking you? Because you could always ditch him and come with me," He suggested.   
  
Kitty looked up and noticed that Pietro was a couple feet in front of them, and she knew he heard every word.   
  
'What does he think he's doing?!" His thoughts screamed, 'That's my girl! Wait a minute…never mind she isn't. Darn it!'   
  
"Listen Josh, I'd really love to go with you, but Pietro already did ask me and I said yes, sorry," She smiled her apology.   
  
"But I thought you two weren't together," Josh added.   
  
"We're not. He's my best friend," She replied.  
  
"Well…if he bails, I'm your man," Josh slipped his arm off of her, gave a chin up to Pietro, and walked off.   
  
"You ok?" Kitty asked walking up to Pietro.   
  
He nodded.   
  
"I'm sorry," She said softly as she put her things away.  
  
"For what?"   
  
"For making you wait for me. I'd totally understand if you don't want to anymore," She replied, knowing right well what he was thinking.   
  
"No! I don't mind, ok, maybe I do a little bit. I agreed that you shouldn't rush into this, and I'll wait. Because then, you will really love me, and not feel like you should," He stated.  
  
"Thank you," She smiled softly and started walking to the parking lot.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow!" Pietro kissed the top of her head and sped off.

Ding Dong.   
  
"Yo, it's Kitty-Kat, what she doing here?" Todd asked after looking through the peep hole.   
  
"Pietro didn't say anything about her coming over today," Fred said from his spot on the couch.   
  
"Hi Kitty," Todd opened the door.   
  
"Hey Todd, is Pietro home?" She asked.   
  
"Yeah, he's in his room, you want me to call him?"   
  
Kitty nodded, "I'll wait outside."   
  
"Yo! Pietro you got a visitor waiting for you on the steps!" Todd shouted as he knocked on the door.   
  
"Kitten, what are you doing here?"   
  
"I wanted to make sure that you're ok," She replied.   
  
Pietro saw down next to her and sighed, "I was jealous, and then it hit me, I can't do anything. You're not mine. That's it."   
  
"This is complicated, I don't know what to do or say. I want to say it, to make you feel better, but I can't do it because I can't right now," She looked down at her feet.   
  
"I've never felt so vulnerable in my life," Pietro covered his face with his hands.  
  
Silence.   
  
"Hey, penny for your thoughts," He finally spoke.   
  
Kitty laughed a little, "I'd be totally broke. Prom is in a couple days, do you think I'll win?"   
  
Pietro pulled her into his arms, "It wouldn't matter."   
  
Kitty rested her head in the crook of his neck and laid back.   
  
"It will be worth it all in the end, we'll have our hard times, but as long as we're together, I'll be happy," He stated.   
  
"Are you sure?" She teased.   
  
"Positive."   
  
"We'll see," She smiled.   
  
"I love you," He whispered.Pietro waited in the foyer, with the rest of the guys, while waiting for the girls to come down. And one by one they came.   
  
Bobby ran back upstairs to the persistence of Jubilee to check on Kitty. He returned and stood on top of the stairs, and coughed, catching everyone's attention. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Katherine Pryde."   
  
Kitty stepped out of the hallway, in a sky blue, bouffant gown of rich metallic brocade and tulle. The gown had fitted dropped waist bodice of bright and lively sky blue and gold gilded brocade with flirty notched neckline and gold rhinestone straps. Shades of blue blended in frothy extra full skirt. A matching brocade shawl was held behind her with both arms. Her hair was slightly pulled back, in waves and curls, topped with a tiara. She looked every bit a princess.   
  
All the girls were smiling when the saw the look on Pietro's face, it wasn't lust, but love, a look that had only begun to grow on the face of the famous Maximoff.   
  
Kitty glided down the steps with the gracefulness of a swan, and when she had reached the bottom, Pietro was there waiting for her, like he always has.   
  
"I know this will be repetitious tonight, but you look amazing," He whispered.   
  
She smiled, "Thank you."   
  
Pietro took her hand and placed the corsage, "Perfect."   
  
Now it was KITTY'S TURN WHO THEN PLACED THE BOUTONNIERE ON HIS TUX.   
  
THE TWO WALKED OUT, OBLIVIOUS TO THE FACT THAT THEY WERE BEING WATCHED THE WHOLE TIME.   
  
"How about a kiss?" Pietro asked moving closer to her as she was eating her dessert.   
  
Kitty smiled.   
  
'She's smiling?' Pietro thought silently.   
  
Kitty picked up her spoon and stuffed the food into his mouth.   
  
Pietro swallowed the food, while she just sat there, grinning from ear to ear.   
  
"Aww, look, she's feeding you!" Tabitha laughed as she passed by.   
  
Pietro glared at her, causing both girls to laugh even more.   
  
"When are you going to ask me to dance Pietro Maixmoff?" She teased.   
  
"I was planning to, but you beat me to it," He offered her his hand and they moved toward the dance floor.   
  
Later during the night, "Alright everyone! Here's the moment we've all been waiting for," The class president spoke on stage.   
  
Pietro took Kitty's hand into his own, as he knew she was getting tense.   
  
"The envelope please."   
  
Someone ran up and handed it to her.   
  
"Ahem. Ahem. The Prom King and Queen of this year are…Pietro Maximoff and Kitty Pryde!"   
  
Pietro looked at Kitty and smiled, "I knew you could do it."   
  
"Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you," She smiled back, and the two walked together on stage to get crowned.   
  
"There has to be a mistake! She's can't be Prom Queen!" Renee screeched.  
  
Wanda caused her drink to splatter to all over her, so she could leave and stop her squawking.   
  
"Congratulations Kitty, I'm so happy for you," She spoke as she removed Kitty's tiara and replaced it with a crown.   
  
"Now time for the King and Queen's dance," The lead of the band announced, as Pietro and Kitty made their way back on the main floor.   
  
'I am the happiest man on earth,' Pietro smiled.   
  
'Love is a decision you make to care for someone no matter how you feel. I could definitely love him,' she thought. 


	10. Chapter 10

Maybe

By: laya46

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution

"Are you sure you want to stay behind?" Kurt asked Kitty who was sitting next to Pietro on the couch watching TV.

Kitty nodded, "I can't go out of town this weekend, and I have to study for finals."

"Study? Come on Kitty, you know you don't need to, plus we'll be back in time to study." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"I do, ok? Go ahead and have fun, I'll watch over the mansion with Mr. McCoy."

"Fine, but you better come on the next one where it'll be just us this time!" Rogue ordered and then stepped out.

Later that night, Mr. McCoy walked into the living room and found the two still in their same spots, "How much longer are you two going to be up?"

"Till she falls asleep, then I'll head on home," Pietro replied.

"Fine with me. Just make sure Logan doesn't know I let you stay here for this long," he laughed.

"No problem," Pietro stretched his arm and slinked it around her shoulders.

"Smooth," Mr. McCoy teased and then walked out.

Kitty didn't push him away this time; she just continued watching the movie.

After the movie had finished, Pietro turned to check on the girl to his side. Surprisingly, he found her asleep, leaning on his shoulder.

He picked her up, brought her to her room, and tucked her in.

"Night kitten," he kissed her forehead and disappeared in a gust of wind.

"Too much studying," Kitty plopped onto her bed, and glanced at her desk full of books and notes.

'Maybe I should've just gone with them, I'm already tired of studying, and now I have no one to hang out with,' she thought with a sigh.

'What am I going to do?' Kitty wondered.

"I'll call Pietro" She said aloud, "hopefully he'll be home."

"Hey what's shakin'? Answered the crazy, familiar voice.

"Hi! It's me. I'm friendless, and bored. I need to hang out with someone," She confessed.

"When are you going to admit that you're going to marry me?" He teased.

"Whatever! Why would I want to marry the enemy?" She sounded disgusted.

"Correction, we aren't enemies, or else you wouldn't have called me," He pointed out.

"Haha. Very funny. You are the enemy, everyone here hates you," She replied coldly.

"Not you," He chuckled.

"I said everyone, including me, loser," She was getting wound up.

"Low-life."

"Player."

"X-geek."

"Hey! I'm not geek!" She yelled.

"Yah you are," He teased, "you were studying before you called right?"

"Jerk!"

"I'll be right over," He said.

"What?" I responded.

"We're going on a date," He informed and hung up.

An hour later, they were sitting on a park bench finishing their food.

"You're a cheap date," He added throwing away their trash. He loved getting her angry.

"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I don't mean it in a bad way, but you're easily contented. How many times have we just went to McDonald's and you're fine? No wonder Lance loved taking you out."

'Maybe I should it tonight, should I? I don't know,' Pietro thought with anticipation.

"This isn't a date," Kitty spouted.

'I guess this is it,' He comfortably reached over and kissed her.

It was warm and wonderful, but unfamiliar.

"Now do you think this is a date, Kitty Pryde?" he asked as he gazed into her eyes."

Kitty bit her lip, while Pietro looked at her anxiously.

Kitty had avoided Pietro again, saying that she needed to study.

The next time Pietro saw her was at school, Monday morning.

He drove by in his little sports car, backing up when he saw Kitty; she was walking away from him on her way to class.

"Hey kitten, come here," He called out.

"Why?" She probed, even though every muscle of her body wanted to jump into his car like she had so many times before.

"Because you adore me," He claimed.

"Oh, do I?" She smiled, and then continued walking.

"Kitten, come back here!" He yelled.

"Chase me!" She challenged and walked confidently into the science building.

"Alright Kitty, you promised!" Rogue crossed her arms.

"I know, but can Pietro come this time?" she asked.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Well…because…maybe he'd like to come," Kitty replied.

"Whatever asks the professor," Rogue sighed in defeat and walked away.

"I'm so excited!" she exclaimed, "The professor even let us go by ourselves!"

"I share your enthusiasm," Rogue muttered from her spot in the passenger seat.

"It just goes to show how much he trusts us," Kurt added.

"I know, isn't it great?" Kitty giggled.

They arrived at their little campsite, and immediately the guys went on building the tents, while kitty started putting up her hammock.

"What are we going to do guys?" Rogue asked helping her brother.

"You could go on a hike," Kurt replied.

"Ok," Rogue got up and started headed into the woods.

"Wait, you can't go by yourself!" Kurt called out and followed her.

Pietro took a look at Kitty, which was now fast asleep on her hammock; he chuckled softly, and decided to go with them.

Kitty yawned and looked around; the sun was now up letting her know it was past noon already. "Where is everyone?"

"I'll go take a bath then," she grabbed her stuff and headed for the lake.

Kitty waited, waited, and waited, until she heard footsteps. She jumped up ready to yell at Pietro, but she was shocked and terrified at the hermit standing only a few feet away from her.

"I'll trade you these fish for that," He offered holding out the fish.

Kitty didn't move or say anything. She finally got her head to nod. The old man handed her the fish and walked away.

Later she heard Pietro.

Pietro's voice called to her from the woods, "Hey Kitty! You

Awake yet?

She ran down the trail, met him halfway, and flew into his arms. But her hug lasted less than two seconds. With a frustrated punch into his chest, she said, "Where were you guys? You left me here alone! Some guy came and traded me fish for Kurt's sweater, and I didn't know what was going on!"

Pietro seemed to be looking at her hair, which hung straight down her shoulders and was tousled wildly from her running about. "You smell good," he said.

"Did you hear anything I said?"

"Yes. He left you with three fish. Have you started to clean them yet?"

Kitty looked at him incredulously. "No."

"Come on, I'll help you. The others are going to be here in a few minutes.

"Where were you guys?"

Pietro grinned. "We got turned around on our hike."

"You were lost?"

"A little."

"How can you be a little lost, Pietro? Either you're lost or you're not."

Pietro slipped his arms around her shoulder. He seemed amused by her raving comment and acted as if nothing were wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

Maybe

By: Laya46

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution

Author's Notes: Don't worry, he won't have to wait long, she'll come around.

"Come here," Pietro said, inviting Kitty to scoot closer, as they sat in the park staring at the sky.

She leaned her head on Pietro's shoulder and felt herself warming all over. As the night around them grew darker, Kitty began to shiver. Pietro put his arm around her and drew her close.

Pietro and Kitty sat on the steps of the Brotherhood house after graduation, when the Fred and Todd walked out.

"It's great the two of you are together now," Todd commented.

"Excuse me, we aren't together. I never answered him," Kitty smirked and walked away.

He grabbed her hand, "Then what are we?" In his mind, he thought they were getting even closer.

She just smiled and phased out of his grip.

On their nightly walk, Pietro asked seriously, "Do you love me or not?"

"I can't answer that right now. If you could give me a little bit more time, and then I'll answer," She looked away from him sadly.

"Ok then, I'll wait," He replied.

Kitty sighed, 'You have to get over him!' Her mind yelled.

"What did you say?" asked Rogue.

"I couldn't lie to him, I told him to give me a little bit more time," She replied.

"Oh Kitty, he's gone now. Pietro loves you; He'll take care of you. Actually, he's taken great care of you," Rogue stated.

"I know, and after all he's done, I should love him," Kitty sat back down on her bed.

"Don't love him because you pity him, Kitty," Rogue warned.

"I know that. He's such a great guy that I can't pity him."

"So you do love him?" Rogue smiled.

Kitty just shrugged.

"I think you do," Rogue teased then walked out.

"I didn't realize cooking would be so hard!" Kitty complained one day in the kitchen.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you?" Ororo asked gently.

"Yes, I want to make it myself, for Pietro," She smiled.

"Ok," Ororo nodded, and just watched.

Later, she went to the Brotherhood house, and called out to him.

"I made some spaghetti for you, for all of you, there's a lot so don't worry," She smiled.

"Mmm, just the smell makes it seem like it's already good," Pietro teased.

So everyone started stuffing their mouths, and then Pietro stopped chewing, and froze, and the rest of the team followed.

"What? It isn't good?" Kitty asked worriedly.

Pietro swallowed, and smiled, "We're just so amazed it's delicious."

After dinner, "You want to go for a walk?" Pietro asked.

"Ok," Kitty got up from the couch and followed him out.

"Was it really bad, and you said it was good just so I won't get hurt?" Kitty asked.

"It's not that counts. It matters that you made the effort to make something for me, and that's all that matters," He replied.

She rolled her eyes and walked away from him.

"Hey Freddy, is Pietro home?" Kitty asked twirling the cord in her fingers.

"You didn't hear? Pietro left," replied Fred.

"You're not supposed to say anything!" Todd hit Fred on the head.

"Ow," He whined, "why not?"

"Freddy, put Todd on the phone please?" Kitty asked gently.

"Sure," He handed it to Todd, who kept shaking his head, but Fred shoved it at him.

"Hello?" He chuckled nervously.

"Where's Pietro, Todd?"

"He left. He went to visit a friend," Todd answered.

"Where and how long will he be gone?" She asked.

"California and I don't know when he's coming back," He replied.

"What?" Kitty gasped, "Is Wanda home?"

"Nope, sorry Sweetums is out," Todd smiled.

"Ok fine. Thanks," Then Kitty hung up.

[A few minutes later]

"Where are you going?" Rogue asked as she saw her roommate packing stuff into her backpack.

"California, I'm going to find Pietro. Why he left I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Kitty phased downstairs.

In California, at the Village Recording Studio, Kitty had troubling getting in without any contacts or passes. "I don't want to get in, and I just want to know if a Pietro Maximoff is here?"

"Sorry ma'am, but we're not allowed to give that information out," The guard replied.

While inside a taxi, Pietro was leaving the building on his cell with Todd.

"So did you get what you want?" Todd asked.

"I guess. Lance seems ok. I heard he was depressed when he got here, but he got over it," Pietro replied.

"Did you talk to him?" Todd asked.

"A little bit. He's really busy though," Pietro looked out the window and thought he saw Kitty, shook his head thinking, 'I'm imagining things.'

"Come home already. Kitty's waiting for you," Todd laughed.

"Really?" Pietro felt a bubble of joy inside.

"Of course, she keeps calling; you know she loves you, don't you? It's so obvious," Todd stated.

"I'll schedule a flight as soon as I can. I'll talk to you later," Pietro hung up and asked the taxi driver to hurry up.

Todd got excited and decided to tell Kitty that Pietro's coming home, "Hey, is Kitty home?"

"Why are you calling, Loser? She's not home," Amara replied.

"Fine X-geek, just tell her Pietro's coming back ok?" Todd wanted to spit at her face right now.

"Don't you dare call me that! And why he is doing that? Kitty went to California to look for him, moron!" Amara slammed the receiver down.

"Who was that?" asked Bobby.

"Toad," Amara frowned.

"What did he say?" Rogue asked butting in.

"That Pietro's coming home," She went back to watching TV.

Rogue's eyes widened, "We have to tell Kitty! Pass me phone, Bobby."

Bobby threw her cordless, while she dialed for Kitty's cell.

"Hello?"

"Kitty, come home! Pietro's coming home; you better catch him at the airport!" Rogue shouted.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't have to yell," Kitty hung up, grabbed her backpack, and started packing again.

[At the Airport]

"Is there any room?" He asked.

"No, sorry sir. The next one is in half an hour," The clerk replied.

"Ok, thanks anyways," Pietro sighed and found a seat and sat down.

Once Kitty arrived, she threw some money at the cab driver, ran into the airport, checked in, and went to the gate headed for New York.

She started looking around the gate for the speed demon she missed.

"Excuse me miss? But if you're in this flight, they're already boarding," A flight attendant stated.

"Thank you," She handed her boarding pass and went in. No silver hair anywhere. Kitty sighed, and sat down.

After Pietro picked up his pillow that fell, he looked at the window, and smiled. Soon he was going to see his Kitten.

The long, lonely hours back to New York felt like forever to the two, who never knew they were on the same flight back.

[In New York]

Kitty sighed as she trudged along heading outside.

"Kitty?" Pietro called out, noticing her head in the crowd anywhere.

She turned around, and smiled as she was in his arms again.

"You were on this flight?" She asked, now smiling.

"Don't tell me you were?" He laughed.

She giggled, "I thought I missed you. Rogue called and told me you were heading back."

"Why did you go to California?" He smirked.

"I should be asking you that," She frowned.

"I take the fifth," He smiled.

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Fine, I do too."

"At least, we could head back to Bayville together," He smirked again, putting his arm around her.

Kitty phased out of his arms and walked into an empty taxi, but was followed in by Pietro.

She glared, and he just smiled.

Once Kitty got a look of the driver, she cringed, he looked like a serial killer, and she scooted a little closer to Pietro, causing him to smile.

"Thanks for coming with me," Kitty smiled nervously as she sat with Pietro in the Taxi.

"No problem. You know I'd travel the world with you," He teased.

Kitty rolled her eyes, "We just went to California, stupid."

"Me, stupid?" Pietro looked shocked.

"Uh huh," She giggled.

"I'm not the one who went to California for no reason at all," He sneered.

"Whatever, you did too," She turned her head and looked out the window.

"Am I stupid because I love you?" He smirked.

Kitty gave an exasperated sigh, but smiled inwardly.

Pietro won this one and smiled to himself. Then he looked at her shifting uncomfortably. He smirked again, and slipped his arm around her. She looked at him weird, but Pietro just scooted closer, "Here, lay on my shoulder."

She obliged, and he was grinning like crazy, but she couldn't see. Then kissed the top of her head, she leaned forward and gave him a look.

"There was something in your hair," He tried to hold in his smile.

She rolled her eyes, but Pietro motioned for her to lean on him again, so she did.


	12. Chapter 12

**Maybe **

**By: Laya46**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution**

**"Ok, since I was with Lance for a couple of days, you don't even want to know what happened?" He teased. **

**"Why should I? I don't care," She replied. **

**"You don't care. You cried for a whole week straight," He pointed out. **

**"I didn't cry," She snapped. **

**"Sure you did," He laughed. **

**She hit him, "I didn't." **

**"Ok, ok, you didn't. Are you happy now?" He pretended his pride was wounded. **

**"Of course, I'm going to go now because I'm tired," She bounded for the steps. **

**"Good, because I might've kissed you if you didn't," He stated. **

**Kitty froze, smiled, and then went back down. **

**"Ok, I'm here," She smirked. **

**He bent down to kiss her, and she brought her fist up so he would kiss it. **

**"It's alright. I'm leaving anyway," He went over to his car, and before he went in, blew her a kiss. **

**She just laughed and went inside. **

**"****Is this a double date Kitty?****"**** Rogue asked while they were seated in a restaurant. **

**"****I don****'****t know, Pietro doe s owe me for leaving without telling me!****"**** She glared. **

**"****Sorry, I didn****'****t think anyone cared about me to ever want to where I was!****"**** He snapped. **

**"****Oh brother,****"**** Rogue sighed. **

**"****Just like the good old days,****"**** Laughed Remy. **

**"Admit it Pietro. You missed me." **

**"I've missed you, Kitty," Pietro stated loudly. **

**"Go ahead, tell me you can't live without me," Kitty continued. **

**"I can't live without you." **

**"He's crazy about me," Kitty said, turning her attention back to Rouge and smiling broadly. "Hey!" She leaned closer to Rouge. "If Pietro and I decide to get married this week, you will be my maid of honor, won't you?"**

**"Of course," Rouge laughed, knowing full well that Kitty was getting carried away with their jokes. **

**"****Remy knows you two are going to end up together one of these days.****"**

**"I'm ****waiting for that day,****"**** Smirked Pietro. **

**Kitty rolled her eyes and made a face. **

**"She just has to answer me." **

**"Answer him now why don't you?" teased Rogue. **

**"Oui, Remy agrees with chere!" added Remy. **

**"Fine," Kitty sighed in defeat. **

**"What?!? The three gaped. **

**"I'll answer you, only if you ask me again." **

**Pietro was dumbfounded. **

**"Ask her idiot!" Rogue elbowed Pietro's side. **

**"Do you love me Kitten?" **

**'Yes, "She smiled.**

**"Oh my gosh!" Rogue gasped. **

**Pietro grabbed her hand and pulled her up, "Really?" **

**"With all my heart," Her eyes twinkled with joy. **

**Pietro leaned down and closed the gap between them. **

**Some people started clapping when they saw them, since Rogue started the soft applause, while Remy cheered. **

**"Yo Pietro,**** look we both should be the best men because see I have 50% off for a wedding ring and Todd has 50% off****so see it's going to be free for you," Fred smiled**

**Kitty just laughed while Pietro shook his head.**

**"They're not even getting married Freddy," Wanda was getting irritated. **

**"Your not?" **

**"Not yet," smirked Pietro. **

**Kitty rolled her eyes laughed again. **

**"Don't roll your eyes at me, I'm the one that you love, you don't want to lose me right?" **

**"Of course. Anyways, I'm not the one who waited almost two years, so you don't want to lose me," She grinned. **

**"Whatever, I love you," He kissed her. **

**"I love you too." **

**Flashbacks**

**_There I was  
Waiting for a chance  
Hoping that you'll understand  
The things I wanna say_******

**"Hey Pie, what's up?" Kitty sat next to him on the steps of the Brotherhood boarding house. **

**"The sky," He replied. **

**She laughed, "Why are you out here?" **

**"Thinking." **

**"About…" She wanted to get it out of him. **

**"Stuff," He replied, and just looked at her. **

**_As my love went stronger than before  
I wanna see you more and more  
But you closed your door  
Why don't you try  
To open up your heart  
I won't take so much of your time_******

**Knock. Knock.   
  
"What?"   
  
Kitty phased through, "You ok?"   
  
"Yeah," He replied.   
  
"Ok, just making sure," She was about to phase back out.   
  
"Wait, can you stay a little bit longer?" He asked.   
  
Kitty was about to answer, but she stopped, and then sat down next to him, "What do you need?"   
  
"A friend," He looked at her smiling face.   
  
"Good, I know someone who could fit that position perfectly," She giggled.   
  
_Maybe, it's wrong to say please love me too  
'Coz I know you'll never do  
Somebody else is waiting there inside for you  
Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day  
'Coz I know he's here to stay  
But I know to whom you should belong_**

**After school, "Kitty, will you stop running away, please?" Pietro pleaded.   
  
She just stopped where she was, but didn't turn around or anything.   
  
"I love you, why can't you accept that?"   
  
"Why did you have to go and change everything? I was doing fine, and getting closure and everything. I thought you knew I'm not ready for anything like this," She let some tears fall, but wiped them right away.   
  
"Kitten, I-," He started.   
  
"My first and serious boyfriend just left me to join some band in LA; did you think that with him being gone for a few months will let everything be ok?"   
  
"I just wanted to let you know how I feel," He sighed.**

**_I believed what you said to me  
We should set each other free  
That's how you want it to be_**

**"Oh man!" Pietro shook his head at her, "if only you knew how you did that!"   
  
"Did what?" She looked at him curiously.   
  
"It's your eyes, Kitten. You have killer eyes. You have this way of looking at a guy, and you don't know what you do to him."   
  
Kitty felt her face heat up, "Well, you have a way of knowing the right words to make a girl feel like Play-Doh."  
  
"Like Play-Doh?   
  
"Yeah, all soft and mushy," She giggled.   
  
"That's exactly what you do to a guy, Killer Eyes, when you give him that innocence and bliss look."   
  
_But my love went stronger than before  
I wanna see you more and more  
But you closed your door  
Why don't you try to open up your heart  
I won't take so much of your time_**

****

**"How about a kiss?" Pietro asked moving closer to her as she was eating her dessert.   
  
Kitty smiled.   
  
'She's smiling?' Pietro thought silently.   
  
Kitty picked up her spoon and stuffed the food into his mouth.   
  
Pietro swallowed the food, while she just sat there, grinning from ear to ear.   
  
_Maybe, it's wrong to say please love me too  
'Coz I know you'll never do  
Somebody else is waiting there inside for you  
Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day  
'Coz I know he's here to stay  
But my love is strong  
I don't know if this is wrong  
But I know to whom you should belong._**

****

**"Thanks for coming with me," Kitty smiled nervously as she sat with Pietro in the Taxi.**

**"No problem. You know I'd travel the world with you," He teased.**

**Kitty rolled her eyes, "We just went to ****California****, stupid."**

**"Me, stupid?" Pietro looked shocked.**

**"Uh huh," She giggled.**

**"I'm not the one who went to ****California**** for no reason at all," He sneered.**

**"Whatever, you did too," She turned her head and looked out the window.**

**"Am I stupid because I love you?" He smirked.**

**Kitty gave an exasperated sigh, but smiled inwardly.**

**End of Flashbacks**

**"****It wasn****'****t wrong,****"**** She whispered, ****"****because I do love you.****"**

**The End**

**Author****'****s Notes: This is it. How****'****d you like it? I hope you liked it, because I enjoyed writing this. Thanks for all your reviews. I love you guys! Farewell fanfiction. ******


End file.
